Đє νєѕтιdσѕ & ѕαcσѕ dє вσxєσ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Qué pasa si se juntan ambas?::..::Viñeta::..


**Disclaimer: **Nada de **TD series me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

**¡Hey! Mi rebelde inspiración quiso esto así que... no me podía quedar atrás después de revisar y no encontrar ningún Jock en español aquí B).**

**¿Advertencias? Rareza y estupidez extrema, esas son las más graves (?).**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

**De vestidos &amp; sacos de boxeo.**

Dio el primer golpe con fuerza justo al centro y el saco se movió como era esperado, pero Jo no sintió esa emoción que la embargaba cada vez que empezaba su entrenamiento rutinario.

Otro golpe y pasó exactamente lo mismo, provocando que la rubia dejara caer ambos puños enguantados a cada lado del cuerpo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y fue ahí que recordó que algo _como gomoso y húmedo _los recubría. Después de relamerse cuidadosamente identificó el sabor del brillo labial: coco, simple y sabroso coco, por lo que frunció el seño.

_El coco no era el sabor preferido de ella, si no el de Brick._

Quiso golpearse cuando el chico militar invadió su cabeza, por lo que aprovechó a darle un derechazo al saco, el cual regresó más rápido de lo normal a su ubicación principal.

Satisfecha, esbozó media sonrisa, aunque cuando los restos de purpurina sobre sus párpados entraron a sus ojos la mueca dio un giro de 180 grados poco antes de que sus cejas se fruncieran y emitiera un grito de exasperación.

—Estúpido Brick.

Luego de tirar los guantes _por ahí, _talló sus ojos en vano por primer instinto mientras trataba de llegar al baño, el único sitio con espejo del piso. Lo malo de ir a ciegas hasta ahí fueron las mancuernas en el suelo –que parecían haber saltado en el camino de Jo– o la puerta _que no estaba abierta_, pero nada grave que no pudiera soportar una chica tan fuerte como ella.

Al final (después de tantear lo que le quedó por el resto del camino ya que con el único ojo que veía todo seguía siendo borroso) logró llegar al baño, al pequeño, blanco y perfecto baño, ideal para alguien que sólo lo usaría para sus necesidades diarias y… alguna emergencia.

Entre maldiciones, apoyó una mano en el lavamanos mientras que con la otra se examinaba el ojo que mantenía abierto gracias al espejo del botiquín que colgaba de la pared. Más que el exceso de purpurina y el ojo irritado no había nada más fuera de…_lo… normal…_

Jo dio otro grito, éste de horror al no reconocerse frente al espejo.

Retrocedió con espanto y, al tropezar con la alfombra –que parecía más un viejo suéter en el suelo– trató de sostenerse de las cortinas del baño; mala idea de sus primeros reflejos.

Brick era el que tenía cortinas en su baño —unas muy lindas por cierto, blancas y con cachorritos beige por doquier—, no ella. Por ese error fue que terminó cayendo sentada dentro de la tina afortunadamente vacía.

Resopló de nuevo mechones rubios que le caían sobre el rostro, y un delicado adorno celeste se asomó en uno de ellos con disimulo, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo observó con los labios tensos en una fina línea mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Por muy raro que fuese, Jo parecía estar acostumbrada a encontrar esos detalles en su cabellera.

—Brick —volvió a musitar entre dientes, lentamente.

Con cuidado, se levantó. Tuvo que prestar atención especial dónde apoyaba las manos, de lo contrario habría tenido problemas extra con su ya molesta ropa. Los pliegues de la pomposa falda lila eran bastante incómodos para el pequeño tamaño de ésta, que apenas alcanzaba la mitad de sus muslos, mientras que la parte superior del vestido era más ajustado y escotado de lo que acostumbraba a usar.

—Al menos no me doblé el tobillo con estas cosas —se dijo a sí misma mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a las sandalias blancas con fino tacón, todo segundos antes de hacer a un lado la alfombra (o lo que fuese) con las mismas.

Dio un largo suspiro y regresó la vista al espejo, preparándose para volver a ver aquel rostro que desconoció por completo. Y, aunque eran sus mismas facciones, se veía sumamente distinta a como se veía siempre.

Sus párpados habían perdido el exceso de purpurina y habían quedado de un elegante color perla que jugaba muy bien con el delineado negro que resaltaba sus orbes azules, casi tanto como sus pestañas alargadas y apenas curvadas. Sus labios brillaban naturalmente, dándole un aire femenino junto a sus mejillas con un ligero rubor para realzar los pómulos mientras que su cabello… seguía casi como siempre, a excepción de uno o dos adornos con forma de estrella que sujetaban algunos mechones para darle mejor forma.

Incrédula, parpadeó y acercó la vista hacia su reflejo. Trataba de hallar alguna diferencia en sus cejas; no obstante, éstas también se mantenían casi intactas ya que apenas habían adquirido algo de forma.

—No puedo creer lo que hizo antes de irse…

Siguió así por un rato más, recelosa de su imagen —no por nada había jurado no maquillarse nunca después de aquel bochorno en TV nacional— pero no fue hasta que distinguió el ruido de unas llaves antes de que la puerta principal se abriera.

Aunque quiso fruncir el seño, una pequeña sonrisa apareció fugazmente en su rostro.

—Espero que estés pronto para nuestra cita, Capitán Chorritos, porque yo sí lo estoy.

* * *

**¡Hey de nuevo! ¿Qué puedo decir? Brick fue mejorando tanto con la moda como con el maquillaje (?) aunque Jo siempre seguirá teniendo su actitud tan... ella por más vestido y maquillaje que Brick la rete a usar xD.  
Ojalá les haya gustado y no haya caído taaaanto en el OoC (sigo persiguiéndome con eso 9w9)... o se molesten por andar subiendo cosas D: asdfsd~.**

**Con eso dicho huiré, ¡gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! ¡Se les quiere! ¡Ciao~!**


End file.
